La verdad
by Laugerid
Summary: One shot: Derrotar monstruos marinos, sus ocho mil hombres subordinados, la enfermedad incurable… todo podría ser una más de sus mentiras, menos que estaba enamorado de ella… ¿La intervención de sus nakama hará que lo revele? Por otro lado… ¿Puede alguien ahorcarse con su propia soga? ¡Descúbranlo! UsoKa y ZoRo. TERMINADO.


**¡Hola amigos lectores de FanFiction!**

**Aquí les traigo un pequeño One Shot para que no me extrañen tanto (?).**

**Como ya saben, One Piece no me pertenece, sino a un tal Eiichiro Oda Sama.**

**Espero les guste y disfruten la lectura.**

**Dedicado a mi nakama Ruth.**

**.**

**.**

**Título: **La verdad.

**Summary: **Derrotar monstruos marinos, sus ocho mil hombres subordinados, la enfermedad incurable… todo podría ser una más de sus mentiras, menos que estaba enamorado de ella… ¿La intervención de sus nakama hará que lo revele? Por otro lado… ¿Puede alguien ahorcarse con su propia soga? ¡Descúbranlo! UsoKa y ZoRo.

.

.

Un día como cualquier otro en la tripulación más alocada del Shin Sekai se encontraba el tirador de los Sombrero de Paja intentando pescar algo junto a su pequeño nakama Chopper y su inquieto capitán.

-Oi Usopp no agarro nada y tengo hambre- se quejaba el capitán mientras hacía un puchero y su estómago comenzaba a reclamar comida urgentemente haciendo ruidos bastante fuertes y hasta incómodos para algunos de los presentes.

-Oi Luffy solo piensas en comida, toma esto como un pasatiempo entretenido y cuando menos te lo esperes habrás pescado algo ya verás- trataba de animarlo el tirador.

-Es verdad Luffy, además pescar es muy divertido- intervenía Chopper en la conversación.

-Como no pesquemos nada Nami nos molerá a golpes, eso seguro.

-¡Pero si es tu culpa! ¡Nadie te dijo que rompieras el candado… o debo decir la puerta de la despensa y te tragaras la mayor parte de las reservas!- el tirador comenzaba a exaltarse, suspiró y agregó un poco más tranquilo- y mira que deberías sentirte agradecido de que te ayudemos a hacerlo.

-Pero si no como me moriré de hambre- respondía Luffy de tal manera como si su nakama no le hubiera dicho absolutamente nada.

-¡¿Cómo vas a morirte si acabas de arrasar hasta con nuestra comida hace tan solo unos minutos?!.

Su paciencia se había agotado demasiado pronto a decir verdad y esta conversación parecía comenzar a rozar una discusión y el pequeño Chopper no sabía qué hacer pues miraba de un lado a otro a ambos nakama discutir, estuvo a punto de transformarse en su forma semi humana para poner orden, pero no fue necesario pues para su buena suerte apareció Brook siendo muy oportuna su intervención.

-Minna san ¿qué están haciendo?

-Pescando, ¿nos acompañas?- preguntó contento Chopper a fin de que sus nakama dejaran de discutir y prestaran atención al nuevo acompañante.

-Oh por supuesto ¿y de qué hablaban?- preguntó mientras tomaba una caña.

-Tengo hambre- volvía a repetir Luffy mientras se agarraba el estómago y ponía cara de verdadero sufrimiento.

-Como ves, nada del otro mundo- respondía el tirador restándole importancia al comentario, léase queja del capitán.

-Yohohoho parece que nuestro capitán no tiene fondo.

-Es lo que le estaba dando a entender, pero ya sabes cómo es Luffy, muy corto y lento de entendimiento.

-¡Sugoi Usopp, parece que has pescado algo!- gritaba Chopper mientras los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

-Menos mal pues al parecer Luffy san se ha comido ya el cebo- comentó el músico mientras miraba la cubeta vacía.

-Vamos Usopp ¡sácalo, sácalo!- pedía emocionado Luffy mientras de su boca comenzaba a resbalar un poco de saliva y se hacía visiblemente el disimulado ante la acusación de Brook.

-Tranquilos que sé lo que hago, yo el grandioso capitán Usopp…

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, date prisa Usopp.

Usopp comenzó a tirar de la cuerda con un poco de dificultad, quizá para impresionar y hacerla de emoción o tal vez porque realmente era necesario el esfuerzo; pero en cuestión de segundos salió a la superficie aún resistiéndose a la captura, un hermoso pez dorado.

-¡Sugoi, es muy bonito!- decía el pequeño Doctor.

-Eso no me tapará ni una muela- comentaba el capitán decepcionado por el tamaño tan minúsculo del pez.

-Pues deberías seguir intentando pescar tú algo Luffy.

-Pero- intentaba justificarse cuando Usopp se le adelantó y lo hizo callar.

-Cierto te has comido todo el cebo - la mirada que le dedicaba a Luffy era realmente de molestia pero a la vez escondía cierta admiración ¿cómo era posible que fuera capaz de comer casi cualquier cosa?.

-¿Usopp san se lo darás a Sanji para que lo cocine?- preguntaba Brook intentado desviar su atención.

-No lo sé, es demasiado pequeño y ahora que lo pienso me trae buenos recuerdos…

-¿Podemos quedárnoslo como mascota?- preguntaba ingenuo el renito y en sus ojos se podía apreciar el deseo de obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

Franky pasaba por ahí y solo alcanzó a escuchar la palabra "mascota" dicha por su pequeño nakama.

-¿Mascota?- preguntó en voz alta.- ¿así que ya te has resignado a que te llamen así?

-¡Waa! ¿Qué? No, yo no soy ninguna mascota, ¿verdad que no Luffy?- miraba a su capitán esperanzado a obtener la respuesta que deseaba.

-Claro que no Chopper, tú eres mi nakama.

Y al escuchar esto el pequeño reno comenzó a retorcerse de felicidad mientras insultaba a su capitán por el halago…

-Y la comida de emergencia según me ha contado Sanji- intervino nuevamente el ciborg haciendo que Chopper dejara de bailar y comenzara a correr en círculos gritando del miedo a ser devorado por sus nakama mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-Haha tranquilo Chopper solo bromeaba, se me hizo súper hacerlo ya que estaba aburrido… ¿y qué es lo que tienen ahí?

Chopper se tranquilizó después de escuchar a Franky decir que solo era una broma mientras que Usopp ponía al pequeño pez en una cubeta con agua asegurándose de no lastimarlo más.

-Usopp san ha capturado a este pez pero parece que le trae buenos recuerdos y no quiere que Luffy san se lo coma.

-¿En serio?

-Deja que me lo cocine Sanji, tengo mucha hambre Usopp.

-No, no lo haré.

-¿A qué te recuerda Usopp?- preguntaba Chopper.

-Ah Chopper - respondía el tirador mientras suspiraba profundo y se ponía en pose pensativa, más bien ensoñadora- a una gran aventura que viví cuando era niño y me encontré con un gran pez dorado como el que ves aquí.

-Pero si este está muy pequeño -decía Luffy quien extrañamente estaba escuchando a su nakama.

-¡Pero ambos eran dorados!- decía exaltado el tirador para volver a dirigirse a su pequeño nakama- verás Chopper, te contaré la historia…

-¡Sugoi!

En ese momento Usopp se había quedado en silencio y parecía más ausente que nada, sumergido en un mar de pensamientos.

-Oi, Usopp ¿contarás la historia o no? No es que esté muy interesado pero la verdad estoy algo aburrido.

Usopp se sonrojó un poco y un tanto nervioso se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

-Ah sí claro.

-¿Te sientes bien Usopp? porque estás todo… rojo, ¿te duele algo?, quizá tengas fiebre, será mejor que te revise ahora mismo- comenzaba a preocuparse el pequeño doctor de la tripulación.

-No, no tengo nada Chopper estoy bien- trataba de excusarse el narizón.

-Parece que me doy cuenta qué tipo de recuerdo te trae ese pececito ¿eh?- decía Franky con tono burlón y por demás insinuante.

-¿Nani? No, solo estaba pensando en…

Pero su frase fue interrumpida por Robin quien acababa de salir de su camarote con un enorme libro entre los brazos y se acercaba a ellos con elegante gracia.

-¿En quién estabas pensando Usopp?- preguntaba remarcando la palabra "quién" pues era obvio y, a juzgar por la reacción del tirador que se trataba de un _quién_ y no un _qué_.

Ella esperaba la respuesta mientras sonreía divertida.

-Me estaba acordando de cuando le contaba mis historias a… Kaya- y mirando a sus nakama que lo miraban extrañados agregó- no tiene nada de malo recordar a tu mejor amiga.

Ahí estaba, ya había dado el primer paso, aceptar que pensaba en ella.

-Ah con que es una tía- decía Franky.

-¡Es mi amiga!- se defendía Usopp mientras le temblaba notoriamente la voz y qué decir de su cuerpo entero.

-Me parece que alguien aquí está enamorado- comentaba Robin con una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

-¿Enamorado?- preguntaba Chopper algo ingenuo. "¿quiere decir que Usopp está en celo?" se preguntaba para sus adentros.

-Ahora entiendo, es la señorita que decías les dio a Merry, su antiguo barco ¿no es así Usopp san?

-Así es Brook, fue un regalo de ella...

.

.

.

Usopp seguía muy nervioso por haber sacado a relucir el tema de Kaya, aquella linda chica rubia que con tan solo mirarla hacía que su imaginación volara y le contara las historias más increíbles que haya pensado jamás, le hacía feliz el hecho de verla sonreír y no poder parar de reír cuando le contaba sus historias, le encantaba ver cómo su pelo era movido por el viento que soplaba fuerte cuando ella estaba recargada en su ventana escuchándolo atentamente, mientras él permanecía sentado en la rama del gran árbol que estaba justo frente a su ventana… le parecía tan frágil que nacía dentro de su pecho una enorme necesidad de protegerla.

El día que había decidido partir para aventurarse en el mar le fue difícil tener que dejarla pero sabía que ella lo comprendía bien y, aunque nunca le confesó lo que sentía por ella, tenía la esperanza de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta pues, por más mentiroso que fuera, ocultar algo así definitivamente no era cosa tan sencilla, ni mucho menos tarea fácil… la amaba… y eso, ni el tiempo ni la distancia harían que cambiara jamás.

.

.

.

-¿Hay reunión o algo parecido?- preguntó de pronto Zoro quien acababa de aterrizar de un salto desde el puesto de vigía y había sacado a Usopp de sus pensamientos debido al susto que le ocasionó el fuerte sonido provocado por el impacto.

-¡Usopp está enamorado!- decía feliz Luffy con su típica sonrisa.

Zoro no dijo nada y solo torció la boca en un gesto indiferente mientras bostezaba sin ningún reparo y pasaba de largo; el hecho de que Usopp estuviera enamorado era más que obvio, se había dado cuenta desde el día en que lo conocieron, no necesitaba preguntar de quién pues ya lo sabía y, a decir verdad no le interesaba, así que sin importar mucho lo que hicieran sus compañeros se sentó en la cubierta del Sunny y se recargó en el mástil principal con la intención de echarse una buena siesta.

-Pero… ¿qué es eso Robin?- preguntó el capitán mostrando cierto interés en el tema al notar que su primer oficial ni siquiera se había inmutado ante la noticia.

Ella solo sonrió mientras miraba a Zoro acomodarse y le dijo:

-Verás capitán, estar enamorado es cuando ves a esa persona especial, la recuerdas o piensas en ella todo el tiempo y te sientes feliz con solo verla sonreír, te importa demasiado y sientes la necesidad de protegerla.

Luffy se estaba hurgando la nariz mientras parecía no haber entendido nada de lo que Robin le decía y le restó importancia diciendo:

-Cosas misteriosas- y siguió con su labor.

-No, eso no es cierto- intervenía Usopp pues, aunque fuera mentira por los nervios ya ni sabía qué era lo que decía y parecía haber metido la pata él solito.

-Vamos Usopp que seas un mentiroso no te sirve de nada en estos momentos- le decía Franky.

-Es verdad Usopp san, tan lindo que es el amor- suspiraba- como en los viejos tiempos, cuando era joven y la piel cubría mis huesos yohoho- comentaba el músico mientras comenzaba a amenizar el ambiente con una melodía romántica con su violín.

-Ni que les importara.

-Claro que nos importa, somos nakama Usopp- decía Luffy un tanto serio.

-No, no les diré nada.

Usopp se cruzó de brazos renuente a confesar lo que para él era algo que solo él debía saber, pues creía que si los demás se enteraban sería motivo de burla, pero no contaba con que sus compañeros no se rendirían fácilmente y comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas que, aunque intentaba ignorar y no escuchar terminaba por contestar sin pensar.

Finalmente la pregunta que le hizo Franky le hizo alterar demasiado hasta el punto de gritar:

-¿Le has confesado tu amor?

-¿Qué? ¡no!, ¡no!.

-Oi creí que eras más valiente Usopp…eso no es nada súper- decía Franky con obvias intenciones de obtener lo que quería escuchar.

-Claro que soy valiente, no hay nadie más valiente que yo, el grandioso Capitán Usopp…

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? ¡Desde hace rato no oigo nada, más que sus gritos!, ¡No me he podido concentrar en mi mapa! Esperen un segundo, no me digan que no han pescado nada- y cambiando su semblante a uno más demoníaco dijo:- porque de ser así olvídense de la cena esta noche!

-¡Nami pero eso no es justo!- respondía el capitán indignado.

-¡Tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a reclamar algo!- amenazaba Nami con moler a golpes a su capitán cuando miró a todos los presentes y, deteniéndose en el tirador que tenía una cara bastante extraña dijo:

- ¿Te pasa algo Usopp?

-No, nada- el chico intentó disimular lo que por demás era evidente.

-Estás muy rojo como si… espera, ¿estás avergonzado?- preguntó finalmente con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nuestro tirador está súper enamorado…

-Y no quiere contarnos nada- decía Luffy.

-Quizá le dé pena admitirlo…

-Vaya Usopp creo que ya sé de quién se trata… a ver ¿cuál era su nombre?- dijo mientras hacía una pose pensativa.

-Kaya- respondió Chopper.

-¡Ah sí! Kaya.

-Pero si yo no estoy enamorado de ella.

-Claro que sí lo estás, a mí no me engañas Usopp y te aseguro que ahora mismo estás pensando en ella.

Usopp tragó saliva con dificultad y se puso aún mucho más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, una cosa era tener que lidiar con sus demás nakama y otra muy distinta lidiar con Nami, quien se las apañaba para obtener lo que quería a base de algo muy sencillo y típico de ella… la extorción, por supuesto era un recurso que difícilmente o más bien nunca fallaba.

-Ya sé cómo sacarte la verdad… si no estás enamorado de Kaya me deberás cien mil berries…

-¿Qué?- preguntó el tirador asombrado mientras que los demás decían al unísono:

- ¡Eso es un robo!

-Ustedes bola de bakas cállense que yo sé lo que hago, recuerden que soy una experta en la materia.

Claro que el insulto iba para todos menos para Robin que de cierto modo la respetaba como a una hermana mayor.

-Bien Usopp, solo tienes que admitir que la quieres y no tendrás que pagarme nada, mira que te estoy haciendo un favor no seas mal agradecido.

Usopp se sentía amenazado por las palabras de la navegante y todos comenzaban a presionarlo, algunos dándole ánimos para que lo confesara y otros simplemente pedían que hiciera algo pues ya hacía hambre y querían comer lo más pronto posible.

-¡Mierda! ¿Tan difícil es aceptar que estás enamorado de esa cría Usopp?- se escuchó decir al espadachín algo mal humorado pues no podía dormir tranquilamente debido al escándalo de sus nakama.

Sin saber de dónde, Usopp sacó valor y le respondió:

-Lo haré cuando tú admitas que estás enamorado de Robin.

-¿¡Pero qué mierdas dices!?

Era bastante obvio que Robin estaba disfrutando de la escena mientras sonreía de lo más tranquila y sus demás nakama miraban automáticamente a Zoro estupefactos por dichas palabras.

-Sí, Chopper y Luffy no me dejarán mentir, te hemos oído hablar entre sueños y…- de repente Usopp paró de golpe olvidando lo que iba a decir a continuación pues una mirada maligna, como de un verdadero demonio… que ahora eran dos dispuestas a matarlo fueron dirigidas hacia él, pues en ese preciso momento el cocinero salía de su lugar de trabajo y alcanzó a escuchar a Usopp decir semejante estupidez que, sin dar previo aviso le había lanzado una patada mortal a Zoro quien la paró al momento de desenfundar una de sus katana.

-¿Pero qué barbaridad has dicho Usopp? ¡¿Cómo te atreves marimo de mierda?!

-¡A ti qué diablos te importa cocinerucho pervertido de cuarta!

-Esto se está saliendo de control- la navegante hizo uso de su habilidad y tumbó al suelo a ambos nakama de un solo golpe, al parecer estaba harta de todo esto y quería terminar lo más pronto posible ya que estaba en juego una gran cantidad de dinero y tenía la esperanza de que Usopp no se atreviera a confesar su amor por Kaya y tuviera que pagarle.

Zoro aún permanecía colorado debido a lo que Usopp había dicho delante de sus compañeros; no estaba seguro de qué tanto le habían escuchado sus compañeros decir entre sueños y a decir verdad eso ya no importaba mucho, de hecho nunca le había importado en absoluto pero estaba seguro de que con Robin ahí presente todo era completamente diferente.

Robin decidió intervenir con el tema original dejando para después el que la involucraba no sin antes dedicarle una miraba a Zoro que lo dejó aún más incómodo; pensaba ser ella misma quien le sacara la verdad al espadachín y no quería perderse detalle alguno, ni mucho menos la diversión de hacerlo por su propia cuenta... y medios.

-Nami tiene razón, dime Usopp, ¿Es que la chica no te gusta lo suficiente?- Robin sabía que esto solía funcionar a la perfección y claro pretendía desviar la atención para que se centrara nuevamente en el tirador.

-Claro que me gusta, ella es muy linda…- sin darse cuenta ya había admitido que Kaya le gustaba y no sabía por qué pero se sentía mejor después de haberlo confesado.

-Vaya lo ha soltado- dijeron la mayoría.

Usopp respiró aliviado pero aún así sentía un par de miradas asesinas posadas sobre él, el hecho de involucrar a Robin, Zoro y de colado a Sanji, no había sido para nada una buena idea… pensó en disculparse, claro sería lo mejor o mejor dicho… ¿lo peor?

-Oi Zoro espero no haya rencor después de lo que dije hace rato… no fue mi intención- decía mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar como gelatina y hasta sudor comenzaba a brotar repentinamente de su frente.

Zoro volvió a matarlo con la mirada y Usopp pensó que habría sido mejor no abrir la boca, ahora todos nuevamente miraban a Zoro esperando que éste dijera algo… lo que sea.

Pero para sorpresa de todos o no tanta, Sanji decidió intervenir y comenzó a revolotear entre sus chicas con corazones en los ojos, para él era más fácil fingir que no había pasado nada ya que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que el marimo de mierda cometiera alguna estupidez con su querida Robin Chawn, era mejor olvidar el tema y todo estaría bien… incluida su salud mental.

Por primera vez el estúpido cocinero pervertido y su ridículo baile en forma de remolino le había salvado del posible interrogatorio al decir que la comida estaba por enfriarse ya que sus nakama habían dejado de mirarlo a él para ver al pervertido cocinero revolotear entre las chicas y claro, exclamar de felicidad mientras salían disparados hacia la cocina para comer de los deliciosos platillos de Sanji…

Todos ya estaban dentro de la cocina excepto Zoro, quien apenas se levantaba sin ánimos de entrar, en ese momento apareció Robin a su espalda y acercándose lo suficiente por detrás de su cuello le susurró en el oído:

-Esto no se quedará así…Zoro.

El espadachín solo se sorprendió ante la presencia y las palabras de la arqueóloga mientras ésta, en cuestión de segundos, desaparecía en una lluvia de pétalos de sakura; mientras tanto, él aún pensativo y, mientras se rascaba detrás de la nuca algo nervioso, decidió que era mejor irse a beber algo de sake a la cocina… total, no le serviría de nada preparase… pues cualquier cosa se podía esperar de esa onna.

.

.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben pueden hacérmelo saber a través de sus reviews que me animan mucho.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Att. Laugerid.**


End file.
